


One Slap and You're in Love

by An_abundance_of_salt



Series: Soulmate Au's [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swearing, are we surprised?, it's just them meeting tbh, meet ugly, sorry - Freeform, taeyong is the only one with a brain cell, the other members are no where to be found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_abundance_of_salt/pseuds/An_abundance_of_salt
Summary: Soulmate Au where you have a black stain where your soulmate first touches you.Mark Lee and Lee Donghyuck just happen to have their marks in unfortunate places.





	One Slap and You're in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this too much, oops

Goddammit!" Mark groaned as he saw the time displayed on his phone. He woke up at least a half an hour later than he had planned — nothing like getting ready in five minutes. Mark rubbed his face and stepped out of bed. "Guess there's no breakfast today," he sighed. It wasn't like he ate much anyway. He quickly threw on a hoodie and jeans before washing his face. It's always nice to get reminded of the black handprint that has stained his face since birth in the morning. On one hand, Mark just wanted to meet his soulmate already so the stain would go away, but on the other hand, he didn't because it would probably hurt. Who the hell hits someone the first time they meet them anyway?

Mark grabbed the coffee he left in his fridge last night before hurriedly tossing his bag over his shoulder and running out the door. Speed walking over to his bus stop, he took a long sip of his coffee. After staying up past midnight, God knows he needs it. When the bus pulled up, Mark took out his phone and threw his bag onto one of the front seats.

Don't you love it when you  
almost miss your bus?

Nana: cant relate. i have  
a car loser, get on my level

Your car is actual garbage,  
get out of here.

Nana: at least i have one

 

Mark shook his head while setting his phone down. He put his headphones in as the bus started to drive to his school. He tried to ignore the yelling from the back of his bus, but even with his phone at its highest volume, he'd still hear the student's questionable conversations. Why would someone smuggle an Italian donkey anyway?

When the bus finally arrived, he got out as quickly as he could and scanned the area for Jaemin.

Dude, where are you?

Nana: in the main hall with jeno

K

 

Mark put his phone back into his pocket and made his way to the main hall. He threw away his empty coffee as he entered the building. Usually, Jaemin and him would drive to school together, but as soon as he met his soulmate, Jeno, Jaemin began riding to school with the other boy instead. It didn't bother him exactly; it was just hard to get used to riding the bus again.

Mark soon spotted Jeno and Jaemin standing together in the hall facing the other way. He decided, in the spur of the moment, to cover the latter's eyes. That proved to be a bad decision because as soon as he rested his hands, there was a sharp inhale and then an open palm flying towards his face. Mark rubbed his now stinging cheek and looked up to see that the boy in front of him was certainly not Jaemin. Hell, they didn't even look similar. Maybe running on two hours of sleep and caffeine isn't the best idea.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed before Mark laughed nervously. "Uh, shit. Sorry, wrong person."

The boy scoffed, "Maybe next time you should pay more fucking attention."

 _Wow_ , Mark thought, _this boy is rude as hell. He's also gorgeous- wait, what?_ "Uhm, I apologized, so-"

Mark was unable to finish his sentence when white-haired male next to the other boy spoke. "First of all, watch your fucking language. Second of all, your stain is gone and so is his."

"Huh?" Mark stood still for a moment, not knowing what to do. When he saw the other take a look at himself in his phone, Mark hastily took out his and did the same. His eyes widened as he realized the black slap mark on his face was gone. He looked up to find that the other boy seemed just as surprised. Mark groaned, "I've had to live all my life with a fucking handprint on my face because of you!"

"You think that's bad? I've looked like a raccoon my entire life because you cant greet your friends in a normal fucking way!"

"What do you mean?" Mark shouted, "That's cool!"

"Fuck you! Looking like a raccoon is not cool."

"Fuck you too."

"It would probably be better if you two fucked each other, just saying." The boy and Mark turned to see who spoke only to find Jaemin and Jeno standing a few feet away.

"Shut up."

"Ya, shut up Jaemin," Mark said.

The boy turned to Mark with a small chuckle, "Wow, we actually agreed on something."

"That's a start I guess." Now that the two weren't shouting at each other, Mark noticed the soft features of the other boy. He had nice, full lips and tan skin compared to most of the other students. His skin seemed to glow though they weren't outside. If it weren't for the mischievous glint in his eye and the shit-eating smirk on his face, Mark would've thought the shorter male was adorable. Turns out he's just annoying.

"Are you just gonna stare at my face or actually speak?"

Mark coughed nervously. "Well, since we're soulmates and all, I think we should introduce ourselves."

"I already know who you are. Mark Lee, you're a junior."

"I- uhm okay then. What's your name?"

"And why should I tell you?"

Mark rolls his eyes, I retract any earlier statements, he's just annoying. "You know what? Nevermind." He started to walk away before feeling a hand grab onto his wrist.

"Calm your tits; I was just joking. The name's Donghyuck."

___

"And that's how I met Donghyuck."

**Author's Note:**

> To explain how Mark managed to get Jaemin and Jeno confused for Taeyong and Donghyuck, Jeno and Taeyong have their superior white hair, and Hyuck and Jaemin have like brownish-orange hair.
> 
>  My socials
> 
> Twitter- @lots_ofsalt_
> 
> Curiouscat- @An_abundance_of_salt


End file.
